


wanderlust

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared loves to explore the world with Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 8





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore <3

Wanderlust has led Jared to many different parts of the world.

Sure, conventions and promos have, too.

Exploring the world, usually with Jensen by his side, is one of his favorite things imaginable. They’re usually a bit lesser known so they blend in with the crowds and its a refuge that refills the well inside him. 

Walking the streets, Jensen tucked close to him, and just appreciating the differences of cultures is a beautiful gift. Tasting exquisite foods and authentic coffees is a divine experience. 

The best is going back to their room and continuing to explore: each other’s bodies.


End file.
